Luxus cherche l'amour
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Après mûres réflexions, Mavis est parvenue à la conclusion que pour qu'un maître de Fairy Tail ait une fin heureuse, il faut qu'il ait une famille. Or le prochain maître, Laxus, n'a personne dans sa vie! Qu'importe, la fée lui trouver quelqu'un. Crack. F/M, M/M
1. Chapter 1

Laxus était tranquillement en train de prendre un café sur une terrasse quand il vit soudain Mavis arrivé à toute vitesse vers lui. Un peu inquiet, il reposa sa tasse, craignant de la renverser sous le choc de la surprise. Après tout, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Laxus, j'ai discuté avec Makarov.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et il m'a appris quelque chose d'incroyable ! D'après lui, tu ne fréquentes personne en ce moment ?

\- Non, personne.

\- Et tu as quel âge ?

\- Vingt-huit ans.

\- Alors il faut absolument remédier à cela ! Il est hors de question que le futur maître de la guilde n'ait personne ! Pour notre bien à tous, il faut que tu ais des enfants ! Ou au moins quelqu'un de bien à tes côtés.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien regardes moi, je n'avais personne et je suis tombée amoureuse d'un dangereux mage noir, ce qui a conduit à ma mort. Precht n'avait personne non plus et il a mal tourné ! Le seul qui a réussi à avoir de la longévité tout en restant quelqu'un de bien c'est Makarov. Makarov a eu une femme. Enfin je suppose qu'il en a eu une sinon tu ne serais pas là.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc à partir de demain, tu annules tout pour me consacrer la plus grande partie de ton emploi du temps. Il faut qu'on te trouve quelqu'un !

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Makarov m'a dit qu'il gardait encore quelques photos bien sympathiques de toi enfant… tu ne voudrais quand même pas que toute la guilde en profite ?

\- C'est du chantage !

\- Tu crois ? Pour moi c'est de la stratégie, » répliqua Mavis avec malice.


	2. Lucy

Le lendemain matin, Laxus se trouva donc avec Mavis à une table de l'auberge de Fairy Tail. Quelques mètres plus loin on pouvait apercevoir une magnifique pancarte où il était inscrit : « Speed Dating : Venez rencontrer l'homme de votre vie ! »

Le jeune homme était certain que personne ne viendrait, qui avait envie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui sans même vous avoir jamais vu se prétendait l'homme de votre vie ? Mais malheureusement il était un peu trop optimiste. Ils attendaient depuis seulement une dizaine de minute quand Lucy fit soudain son apparition.

Dès qu'elle vit Laxus, la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, toutefois c'était trop tard pour elle, Mavis l'avait déjà attrapée et l'emmenait un peu de force jusqu'à la table.

« Alors premier bon point, Lucy est de Fairy Tail, commenta le premier maître d'une voix de présentatrice du Sorcerer tout en prenant des notes sur un petit carnet. Deuxième bon point, tu la trouves charmante et tu n'es pas contre la voir nue. En tout cas c'est ce que Mirajane m'a dit. Troisième bon point, même si maintenant sa famille est ruinée, le nom Heartfillia est toujours synonyme d'influence.

\- Mavis-sama…, bégaia alors Lucy. Est-ce que vous ne pensez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? J'ai déjà refusé un mariage arrangé, ce n'est pas pour en accepter un autre !

\- Mais cela n'a rien voir ! Ton promis était laid comme un pou et probablement pas plus intelligent qu'un manche à balai. Alors que là, regardes-moi ces abdos !

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas que le physique dans la vie, soupira alors Laxus franchement mal à l'aise.

\- Ah oui évidemment ! Il faut qu'on vous trouve des atomes crochus ! Alors Lucy tu aimes les livres c'est ça ?

\- Oui, énormément.

\- Et toi Laxus ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Bon tant pis. Mais je suis sûre que vous avez pleins d'autres points communs ! Quel est votre dessert préféré ?

\- La tarte aux pommes.

\- Les éclairs aux chocolats.

\- Sérieusement ? ria alors Lucy en regardant le dragon slayer de la foudre.

\- Sérieusement, répondit Laxus en la défiant du regard.

\- Bon, alors vous êtes de quelle guilde ?

\- Fairy Tail, répliquèrent les deux en cœur avec un air un peu désespéré.

\- Ah vous voyez un point commun ! »

Tandis qu'une Lucy pressée de partir quittait l'auberge pour rejoindre Natsu et Happy, Mavis se tourna vers Laxus et déclara :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera quelqu'un. Elle n'était juste pas la bonne ! Et puis regarde, voilà déjà quelqu'un d'autre ! »


	3. Cana

Le quelqu'un d'autre en question se trouvait être Cana, une bouteille vide à la main. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et s'écria :

« Laxus ! Je ne te savais pas désespérer au point de recourir au speed dating pour trouver quelqu'un. Comme quoi on croit que ses techniques de drague sont infaillibles et puis non !

\- C'est Mavis qui m'a obligée. Elle veut que je me trouve une compagne ou un compagnon. Pour le bien de la guilde d'après elle.

\- Si tu m'offres une bouteille de whisky on pourra peut-être en discuter…

\- Mais oui Laxus ! s'exclama Mavis. Cana est un excellent parti. Après tout son père est l'un des mages les plus forts de la guilde et…

\- Et rien du tout ! Je ne me marie pas avec pour seule promesse une bouteille de whisky, merci mais j'ai encore mon honneur.

\- Si je ne gagne rien, je vais donc vous laisser, déclara alors la jeune femme. J'ai terriblement soif.

\- Attend ! s'écria le premier maître. Je te promets de te payer une bouteille si tu acceptes de rester avec nous et de répondre à quelques questions.

\- Deal, accepta la brune en se rasseyant.

\- Quel est pour toi le rendez-vous parfait ?

\- Beaucoup d'alcool et des jeux de cartes. Si je gagne c'est encore mieux.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu as besoin d'être en couple pour faire ça, soupira Laxus. Tu le fais très bien toute seule.

\- Bon seconde question, plutôt sucré ou salé ?

\- Alcool.

\- Et toi Laxus ?

\- Mais elle n'a même pas répondu à la question ! Ce questionnaire n'a aucun sens.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Cana, si tu te retrouves seule sur la plage, est-ce que tu portes ou non un maillot de bain ?

\- Non.

\- Oh c'est bon moi j'en ai marre, je me casse ! »

D'un mouvement brusque, Laxus se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Aussitôt Mavis se précipita pour lui courir après mais Cana la retint, lui rappelant qu'elle lui devait quelque chose.


	4. Jubia

C'est un Laxus d'une humeur assez massacrante qui se fit traîner par Mavis jusqu'à la table qu'il avait déjà occupé une petite partie de la matinée et si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait déclaré que c'était petite partie de matinée était déjà de trop. Malheureusement pour lui le fantôme qui lui avait pris le bras n'avait pas spécialement l'air de se préoccuper de ses états d'âmes.

« Bon Laxus, il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu du tien aussi, déclara la magicienne. Si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, tu ne trouveras jamais personne.

\- Mais je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un !

\- Tu sais les photos ?

\- Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de faire un effort. Mais juste un petit. Et puis ça va dépendre de qui va venir. »

Et à l'instant même où il prononça ces paroles, une Jubia déterminée s'assied en face de lui.

« Jubia ? s'étonna Mavis. Mais Grey ?

\- C'est Cana qui m'a dit que pour séduire un homme, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de le rendre jaloux ! Et donc me voilà !

\- J'ai peur que nous nous soyions mal compris, soupira alors Mavis. Laxus cherche une relation…

\- Mais c'est parfait, intervint Laxus. J'ai toujours aimé les challenges, Jubia si nous sortons ensemble, je vous promets que Grey sera plus jaloux que jamais ! »

 _Et même s'il ne l'est pas, Mavis me laissera un peu de répit puisqu'officiellement j'aurais une petite amie._

« Laxus ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu ! s'écria le premier maître.

\- Vous ne souhaiteriez tout de même pas vous opposez à une si belle histoire d'amour ! protesta Laxus. Si je dois devenir maître de guilde, il faut que je fasse passer leur bonheur avant le mien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! admit Mavis, gênée. Et de toute manière, ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. Si Grey est amoureux de Jubia, il lui courra après dès qu'il saura qu'elle sort avec toi.

\- Voilà. Et maintenant Jubia si vous acceptiez de prendre mon bras et que nous sortions ensemble faire un tour de ville histoire que tous nous voient et que Grey apprenne tout rapidement.

\- Avec plaisir Laxus-san ! »

Mais alors que les deux jeunes gens allaient sortir, Natsu arriva en courant et cria :

« C'est, c'est horrible ! Grey embrasse un gars ! »


	5. Fried

Finalement il s'était avéré que le gars en question était Lyon et que Grey ne l'embrassait pas à proprement parler, ils étaient juste tombés sur l'autre. Et peut-être aussi que Wendy frustrée d'être condamnée à cause des multiples ellipses de temps à rester une enfant avait fini par soulager son désir d'une manière plutôt originale.

Cette deuxième information Laxus la tenait de Mavis qui lui avait avoué qu'elle et la jeune chasseuse de dragon avait pas mal discuter et qu'elle avait en fait vachement de point commun.

Au départ le petit-fils du Makarov pensait qu'elle parlait de l'apparence physique.

Et il aurait vraiment aimé que leur ressemblance s'arrête là.

Malheureusement depuis quelques temps tous ses souhaits étaient réduits en fumée et il était désormais face à un Fried rougissant.

« Tu sais tu pouvais lui dire non, soupira Laxus qui commençait en avoir marre de voir son ami le regarder sans rien dire.

\- Comment ça ? Et te laisser en pâtures à d'autres personnes ? Hors de question ! Je fais partie de la team Rajiin et je te serais toujours fidèle ! Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autres. »

Dès que le mage des runes eut fini sa tirade, le chasseur de dragon de la foudre sentit poindre en lui le désir irrépressible de se cacher quelque part, n'importe où mais très loin de la guilde.

« C'est adorable Fried ! s'exclama Mavis. Je t'avoue que tous les candidats que nous avons auditionnés jusqu'à maintenant, tu me sembles celui qui conviendrais le mieux pour le rôle et je suis certaine que Laxus est d'accord avec moi. N'est-ce pas Laxus ?

\- Eh bien, commença le jeune homme un peu désespéré, il ne voulait surtout pas causer de la peine à son ami mais il était également hors de question qu'il finisse par l'épouser. C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Fried, c'est un excellent ami avec qui j'ai passé beaucoup de bons moments et j'apprécie nos discussions. Toutefois…

\- Ah tu vois, le coupa Mavis. Je savais que nous pouvions te trouver quelqu'un.

\- Mais laisse-moi finir, s'agaça Laxus. Ce n'est pas parce que Fried est un super ami que j'ai pour autant envie de l'avoir dans mon lit !

\- Il paraît pourtant que les littéraires sont d'excellents amants, déclara le premier maître de Fairy Tail. Leur lecture leur sont très utiles. »

À cause du sous-entendu, Laxus ne put s'empêcher de détailler son ami de bas en haut et aussitôt une image lui revint en mémoire. C'était cette fois où il avait été obligé de squatter son appartement et qu'il avait voulu prendre une douche et que… eh bien la douche était occupée.

Une jolie couleur rosée apparu sur ses joues, ce qui bien sûr n'échappa pas à Mavis dont le visage s'orna soudain d'un sourire plein de malice. À défaut de réussir à trouver vraiment quelqu'un pour Laxus, au moins elle s'amusait beaucoup.

Enfin, son cobaye, son héritier n'était quand même pas une vierge effarouchée et il finit par reprendre ses esprits et déclarer :

« Eh bien si c'est votre fantasme, vous n'avez qu'à coucher avec lui. Personnellement cela ne m'attire absolument pas !

\- Je suis un fantôme je te le rappelle ! s'exclama alors Mavis. Et si je pouvais avoir des relations sexuelles, je crois que je serais certainement moins investie dans ta vie amoureuse ! »

À cette nouvelle les neurones de Laxus commencèrent à s'affoler, ainsi s'il trouvait un moyen de rendre le corps du premier maître tangible alors peut-être qu'elle le laisserait tranquille. C'était intéressant, dès qu'il pourrait se libérer de son emprise, il allait creuser l'idée.

« Et donc, continua Mavis qui n'avait pas vu l'éclair de satisfaction de son prisonnier. C'est pour ça aussi que si tu acceptais de coucher avec Fried alors que je suis dans le coin, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

\- Hors de question ! s'écrièrent les deux hommes avant que Laxus ne rajoute. De toute manière, avec ou sans toi je ne coucherais pas avec lui.

\- A ta place, je ne ferais pas de si grandes déclarations, intervint alors Mirajane en s'approchant de leur table. Il suffit d'un peu d'alcool et on devient beaucoup moins regardant sur un certain nombre de détails.

\- Tu parles d'expérience ?

\- En effet. Une expérience qui est certainement bien supérieur à la tienne Laxus et c'est pourquoi je te défie pour pouvoir être celle avec qui Fried rentrera ce soir. Il est hors de question qu'il passe la nuit avec un incapable telle que toi alors que je te suis bien supérieure dans ce domaine. »

Et avant que Laxus ne puisse dire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de lancer un défi puisqu'il n'était de toute manière pas intéressé ou Fried s'offusque parce que non vraiment il n'était pas un trophée mais que quand même ça lui faisait plaisir que Laxus se batte pour lui, Mavis s'exclama :

« Défi accepté ! »


End file.
